


Arrows and Aces

by Kayoi1234



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Blanket Permission, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Found Family, Gen, I'm self projecting in this one, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Multi, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Probably ooc, there's not enough found family for these people so I guess I gotta write my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: For these three, falling in love romantically was no foreign feeling, but it's not like they need it to survive. All they need is each other, and maybe those kids they quite literally plucked off the street.Because hey, in the end, they're just three veterans of a war that can live to see tomorrow.





	Arrows and Aces

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem: Fates.  
> I've been wanting to write Found Family, also I fallen into Fire Emblem hell, so you know, this was born.  
> (Also for some reason I just HC Hinata to be very good at maths? I don't even know why just roll with it alright?)

Long battles against Dragons that summon extra people and also are just the size of like, the _moon_ , are tiring as _fuck_.

So after the war is over and the dust settles where Anankos just was a whole minute ago, Takumi can feel himself sink to the floor in appreciation for what _just_ happened, his fingers feeling numb and his arms more sore than usual from using Fujin Yumi after it was used to power up the Yato, and now he just wants to take a week off to just _sleep._

He can feel a body settle next to him, and it’s Hinata, looking as tired as he is, sword leaning against a shoulder as leans on Takumi and mutters “I feel so drained, I can barely lift my sword now…”

Oboro takes place on Takumi’s other side and doesn’t even bother crossing her legs, leaning against his side as she makes a face. “Gods, I feel tired. I feel like my arms are going to fall off if I do anything…”

Takumi makes a sort of non-committal hum of acknowledgement as he watches Corrin all but leap into Kaze’s arms and engage in a full on kiss with him, and other couples and friends engaging each other in hugs and sometimes outright make out sessions, expect for the three on the floor.

“Y’know,” Hinata says, blinking blearily at the scene in front of him, “Once we leave Valla and go home, let’s go get some _dorayaki_. I feel so _hungry._ ”

Oboro gives out a sound of approval and Takumi makes a sort of half grunt, half snort in agreement. 

So they sit there, on the floor, weapons in their loose grasp as they watch their friends and family celebrate, not really having the energy to do anything else.

\---

As expected, a lot of families start cropping up. Like, a whole slew of them.

Azura and Laslow both have a son and a daughter, Shigure and Soliel respectively. So does Corrin and Kaze, both having Kana and Midori. Leo and Felica have a single son christened Forrest, Silas and Hinoka have a daughter named Sophie, and by some stroke of miracle or magic, Ryouma and Camilla have a son named Shiro.

And then there’s Siegbert that was born to Charlotte and Xander, Odin had a daughter with Elise, Niles got hitched with Setsuna and they had a daughter too, Hayato and Nyx got together and so did Sakura and Asama, both of them having a daughter. Subaki got it on with Selena, and Kaden, by some stroke of genius, got with Rinkah while Keaton got married to Beruka. And there are the other couples with their own little gremlins running around, and boy are there a lot of kids.

And there’s the trio of Takumi, Oboro and Hinata. None of them got married, none of them have kids, and they didn’t even bother marrying each other because they were enjoying the scandalous looks they were getting at the local dessert shop every time they went until they got kicked out

That was, until Takumi found a kid trying to pickpocket him.

Takumi, being Takumi, dodged the first attempt and blocked the second, and had stared at the kid who was wringing his hands together in an attempt to look innocent.

“You know, that’s not going to work on me right?” Takumi says, staring down at the kid that looks eerily like him, if he had shrunken back to when he was like, _12_ and was suffering from puberty.

The kid, kudos to him, has the audacity to actually pout, and mutter “I know…”

Takumi blinks, and then asks “Why did you try to then?”

“…you looked like you had enough money to buy food with.”

Takumi blinks, groans, then muffles his mouth with his arm as he begins to scream into it.

_“Do not let him win. You are stronger than this, you do NOT have a bleeding heart Takumi!”_

Then he turns to the kid, inhales a deep breath and says “Hey, I’ll treat you to some food, if you like? I was on my way to meet some friends anyway.”

The kid nods, and then sticks out his hand for a handshake. “My name is Kiragi, what’s yours mister?”

Takumi smiles and says “I’m Takumi. Nice to meet you, Kiragi.”

\---

Once the pair reached the small, family owned restaurant that Takumi was meeting Hinata and Oboro at, he opened one of the doors to reveal…

Hinata, talking to Oboro while a boy next to him stared blankly at a wall. “Hinata,” The boy began, tugging on Hinata’s sleeve. “Your friend is here.”

Hinata looked up, and waved “Hey Takumi! You made it! What took you so long?”

Takumi blinked, and then said, “I offered to feed Kiragi,” gesturing to the boy next to him. Then he narrowed his eyes at the other boy in the room. “Who’s he?”

Hinata’s grin went a little bit wider. “This is Hisame! He tried to mug me on the way here so I offered him food and my spare futon!”

There was a beat, and then a muttered “Hinata you _idiot_ ,” from Oboro.

Takumi takes a seat next to Oboro, and Kiragi sits beside him. There’s a tense sort of air around the 5 of them, eyes darting from the two boys to each other, the three adults having a silent conversation.

_“What the fuck were you two thinking?”_

_“Hisame looked cold and hungry, I could **not** offer him food.”_

_“He tried to mug you Hinata.”_

_“Like you can talk, you offered to feed Kiragi.”_

_“Yeah, **only** feed him. I didn’t offer to take him home, you dolt.” _

“Would you like to order?” a waitress calls out, and the three, somewhat functioning adults turn to the lady standing there with a pad of paper, eyes flitting from one person to the next.

“Hey Takumi, do they have _chazuke_?” Kiragi whispered, staring at Takumi with wide eyes.

Takumi blinks and forces out a “Yeah sure, we can get that.”

Hisame stares at the menu for a few seconds, then looks at Hinata and says in a sort of dead tone of voice: “I can’t read.”

Hinata’s face has shock flit across his features for a second, and then he says “Uh, okay, alright, um so, here’s what they sell…”

Oboro just sighs, just accepting the fact that her two friends are also the two biggest _fucking idiots_ in all of Hoshido, and turns to the waitress and orders some boiled tofu.

\---

After they finished eating and were sitting around with cups of green tea and red bean mochi, Kiragi stares at Takumi for a moment and then has, what seems to be, a light bulb moment.

“Oh, you’re _that_ Takumi!” He exclaims, pointing at Takumi.

Takumi is taken aback, and says “Excuse me?”

“Takumi! Second Prince of Hoshido! Wielder of the legendary bow Fujin Yumi!”

Takumi blinks, and says “Uh…yup…that’s me, uh-huh, way to go bud.”

Kiragi has literal stars in his eyes at this point, and he goes “I want to be as good at archery as you!”

“Uh…yeah. Shoot for the moon and all. You’ll be able to do it.”

Hisame has now stopped drinking his tea, and is staring intently at Hinata. “Are you,” he begins, squinting at the man, “A swordsman?”

Hinata nods, cheeks full of mochi.

“I guess you actually do honest work.” He mutters, turning his gaze to the table. “I’ve wanted to be a scholar, but…”

“You need to be able to read.” Oboro finishes for him. “And Kiragi can’t just learn how to be an adept archer just by observing the soldiers at the training fields.”

Hisame nods, not looking up. Kiragi has lost some of the spark in his eyes, and he looks at his half finished tea, already gone cold.

“Then…I won’t become a archer?” Kiragi quietly whispers, hands bunched up into fists into his lap.

Takumi curses his bleeding heart, and curses the fact that this kid that tried to pickpocket him looks too much like him when he was still young and wondering why his siblings could do so much and yet all he could do was pick up a bow and shoot, and that he’s always compared to his older brother in terms of achievements.

“I think,” Takumi says, catching Kiragi’s attention. “I think I’ll teach you how to use a bow.”

Kiragi looks at Takumi, and mouths the word _“Really?”_

Takumi nods, and then Oboro sighs, and looks at Hisame. “Hey, Hisame.”

Hisame looks at Oboro, and tilts his head to the side. “Yes?”

“I’m going to try and reopen my parent’s tailor. I need someone to balance the books.” She begins, and looks at Hisame. “And I think, if we teach you how to read, I think you can become very good at what I need you to do.”

Hisame blinks and says “But I don’t know how to do maths.”

Oboro waves a hand. “That’s fine. I’ll teach you that too. Hinata can go and look pretty.”

“Hey!” Hinata yells, offended. “I can do maths too!”

“Then you teach him how to do maths, o great swordsman.”

“Okay then, I will!”

There’s a bark of laughter, and then soon, the whole table is laughing at the sheer _absurdness_ of all of this.

Like, none of them thought it though, none of them thought _“Hey, this actually might be a bad idea,”_ : they just all mutually agreed to look out of these kids.

\---

It takes a few months, but it boils down to this.

Hinata still invites Hisame to his home, and Hisame stays, and Hinata teaches Hisame maths and Hisame learns how to calculate taxes and prices, how to budget properly, how to equate the price of fabric to the price of a piece of clothing. He learns how to balance books and how to ring up prices and how to add and subtract and multiply and divide and convert decimals into fractions and fractions into percentages and all that there is needed to know.

Oboro is pleased, and her parent’s tailor opens up again, with Hisame at the register and Oboro ready to cut and sew cloth into fashion.

(She still keeps her naginata though. It leans against the wall behind the register, and it’s a clear warning to those seeking to cause trouble.

That they _shouldn’t._ )

It takes a few more months, but Hisame ends up calling Hinata “Dad” once, and Hinata had whipped his head around and asked what he had just called him.

Hisame denies ever saying anything, but hey, it’s progress. He calls Oboro “Auntie” though, because that is what she technically _is_.

With Kiragi, Takumi teaches him how to string a bow and how to aim, how to nock an arrow and how to correctly draw back the string.

But Takumi also teaches Kiragi how to read, how to write, how to do maths and what’s the difference between _good_ and _bad_.

It’s a few months, but Kiragi calls Takumi “Dad,” once and Takumi doesn’t draw any attention to it, and instead, he just ruffles Kiragi’s hair and say that he needs to read the book he’s given him or they are not going to go get mochi.

None of them know when Kiragi just ends up living with Takumi and when Hisame starts to call Hinata’s place home, but in the end it boils down to two kids with their adopted dads (who are also _disasters)_ and their actually functioning auntie with, like, an actual business.

Because hey, who said a family had to have two married parents and kids? Takumi, Oboro and Hinata think theirs is perfectly functioning, thank you very much.

\---

So, Corrin calls for a family reunion in Valla. And this time, Takumi (Who had managed to avoid last years one because he was in a predicament involving a two villages and their boundary lines), cannot weasel his way out of this one, so he has to go.

And so far, nobody hasn’t found out about Kiragi either. Which is about to change, all things to be considered. Oboro says she’ll come because it’s one of the slow seasons _(“Slow seasons? We have at least 20 orders due by the end of the month!”_ ), plus she also trusts her employees, and Hinata says he’ll come too because why the heck not, and Hisame sighs and says he’ll come just because of obligation.

Kiragi is just happy his…cousin? Older brother? Whatever, he’s happy Hisame is coming either way.

\---

When they arrive in Valla, there’s a yell of “Hey it’s Uncle Takumi!” and a cry of  “Soliel no!” and a louder shout of “Soliel YES!”

And then the sound of something breaking, and Takumi winces. He hopes that whatever broke wasn’t expensive. Or a family heirloom. Or both.

Corrin runs up to them, breathless and smiles. “You made it! And you have kids! Oh how wonderful, I wonder who the lucky ladies were!”

Takumi and Hinata exchange glances, clearly not expecting the question, while Oboro silently cackles in the background. “Uh…no one…?” Takumi says, brow furrowed. “I mean, Kiragi tried to pickpocket me, I taught him archery, and he just lives with me.”

Corrin blinks and goes “Oh…I see…”

She clearly doesn’t.

Hinata cracks a smile (Or, an attempt at one anyway) and says “Hisame tried to mug me so I offered him food and a spare futon? Then I started teaching him maths and now he lives with me and works at Oboro’s tailor?”

Corrin blinks again. “Sure, why not.” She says, and leads them to the rest of the gathering.

“So Ryouma and Camilla are already here, and so are Xander and Charlotte. Sakura and Asama just arrived a few minutes ago with Subaki and Selena, Azura and Laslow are here too, and so is Leo and Felica. I think also…” and Corrin continues on, while Takumi gets pulled into a one armed hug by Ryouma.

“Ah Takumi! It’s been a while!” he says and Takumi gives off a loud groan.

“I live literally 5 blocks from the palace big brother.”

“Still! And who’s this? Your son?” Ryouma asks, gesturing to Kiragi.

Takumi looks at Kiragi and Kiragi stares back, holding the fastest silent conversation in the world.

_“What the heck to I say? I never really did officially adopt you.”_

_“I don’t know, just make something up!”_

_“Just introduce yourself Kiragi.”_

Kiragi clears his throat and says “Hi! I’m Kiragi, and I’m Takumi’s…uh…” He trails off, looking at Takumi, who shrugs, and Hisame, who mouths the word _“ward.”_

“Ward! Yeah, I’m Takumi’s ward, Ha-ha…”

Takumi jaw clenches, and mutters “Yup that’s it…”

Ryouma laughs, ruffles Takumi’s hair, and walks off, probably to go snog Camilla or something.

Takumi already feels drained, and he’s been here for like, two minutes.

\---

Kiragi and Hisame have both wandered away from the trio of barely functioning adults (Except for Oboro, because Oboro has her shit together and it currently the only one who can actually function like a normal human being), and have now met the other…uh… _kids_.

“Hi! I’m Kana!” An excited boy with green hair says, smiling from ear to ear. “And this is my sister, Midori!” he introduces, gesturing to the green haired girl beside him, hair pulled into pigtails.

“Your sister’s name is _green_?” Hisame asks, blinking.

“Hey, Midori is a great name!”

Hisame makes a scandalised sort of sound, before someone taps them on the shoulder and they see a tall boy standing there, blue hair covering one eye, and a grey haired girl next to him, a mischievous smile on her lips.  

“Hello, I’m Shigure, and this is my sister, Soliel.”

Soliel waves enthusiastically, nearly hitting Shigure in the face. “Hi! You two are kind of cute, want to have some tea some time?”

Before Kiragi can politely, yet bluntly say “No.”, another hand taps them and they turn to see a…uh…boy? Maybe? It’s hard to tell honestly.

“I’m Forrest, it’s good to meet you.” They say, smiling.

A boy behind Forrest comes up to them, and introduces himself at Shiro, and then a red-headed girl introduces herself as Sophie. They gesture to the tired teenager napping in the corner as Dwyer, and the girl next to him staring intently at a piece of paper as Mitama. The girl with the fox tail is pointed out as Selkie, and ninja looking guy eating candy is named Asugi. The girl with the long red hair is Caeldori, and the girl with the creepy stalker look on her face is Rhajat. The boy wearing a mask is Percy, the teen in the armour is Ignis, the girl in the red hood and wolf ears is Velouria, while the other girl in the very revealing clothes is Ophelia. The blond boy that’s getting harassed by Shiro is Siegbert, and the girl with the twin plaits is Nina.

“So,” Forrest says, looking at the two of them. “Who might you be?”

“I’m Kiragi!” Kiragi says, smiling. Takumi did say to make new friends, right?

“I’m Hisame.” Hisame says with a sigh. There are at least 20 other places he’d rather be, but yet, here he is.

Soliel looks at the group of adults at the other end of the room and then turns back to Hisame and Kiragi. “So, who are you’re parents?”

“Well, I do live with Takumi…” Kiragi trails off.

“Should I really consider Hinata as my parent?” Hisame questions himself, brow furrowed.

“Huh, so those two huh? Where’s your mums?” Soliel asks, peering at the adults again.

“Dead.” Hisame says, disinterested.

“I got disowned and kicked out.” Kiragi says, attitude carefree.

“We’re technically adopted.” They both said, staring at the gaggle of teenagers and kids in front of them. Kiragi shrugged, and then made a beeline towards the table that contained all the sweet foods, while Hisame made his way to what he assumed was a plate of pickled vegetables.

They’ve come to terms with the situations that forced them to the streets months ago. Takumi and Hinata helped, and Oboro offered _daifuku._

\---

When people started to break off into groups, either to talk or to start kissing each other silly, Oboro, Hinata and Takumi sat off to the side, watching at what was happening.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Oboro begins, letting her hands rest in her lap. “Sometimes, I wonder when the word _family_ stopped leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.”

Hinata, tilts his head to the side before grinning. “Perhaps, it’s when we found Hisame and Kiragi. We’ve basically adopted them at this rate.”

Takumi watches couples kiss, and watches as kids begin to groan and tell them to stop being gross.

“I think Corrin asked if I feel anything when I watched people being happy in love, like, romantically and all.” Takumi recalls, and both Hinata and Oboro look at him.

“And, what did you say?” Hinata prods.

“I said I didn’t really feel anything. It’s almost like watching the culture of another world.”

“Is that bad?” Oboro inquires.

“No, not at all.” Takumi says, smiling. “It just means I see it a little bit differently than everyone else. Love’s overrated anyway.”

“Oh, yeah true.” Hinata agrees, nodding sagely.

“Oh absolutely.” Oboro says, grinning. “Completely overrated.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
